DC Extended Universe (HASAMUTENSHI)
DC Extended Universe is the expanded universe of cinematic live-action movies for DC Comics. They will take off inspiration from the Marvel Cinematic Universe which began in 2008. Like Marvel, there will be the movies divided into phases. There will be five phases altogether. The cinematic universe will start small with the character, Superman. Unlike the cinematic universe in Marvel, DC has the rights to all of their characters. The DC Extended Universe will begin their debut with 2011's Man Of Steel, with director Ali Adler, where the director said the cinematic universe will be an adventure-going process and "will end in an epic ending in the far future". WARNING (THIS WILL NOT FOLLOW THE ACTUAL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE OF DC EXTENDED. I'M MAKING UP MY OWN STORIES AND MOVIES. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT AND GET THE APPROVAL OF HASAMUTENSHI IF ANY QUESTIONS ARISE. GOOD DAY TO YOU ALL.) Movies Phase 1 * Man Of Steel- Release Year: 2011 Rating: PG-13 Story: After the alien planet Krypton blows to pieces, one of the Kryptonians; newborn Ka'El is sent to Earth. Thirty years later, the ruthless General Zod declares war on Earth to find Ka'El, who is the modern-day savior for Earth, and take him into a war that may have Earth end up in the fate of Krypton. Hero Appearances: Clark Ka'El Kent/Superman Villain: General Zod * Batman: Return Of The Caped Crusader- Release Year: 2011 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Ten years into retiring from the caped crusader bat vigilante of Gotham City, Bruce Wayne must deal with the horrible mourning after his second Robin, Jason Todd's, death, at the hands of the clown prince of crime, Joker, and his deranged other, Harley Quinn. Bruce must learn to rebuild his life by bringing back the role as Batman into his life as the crime lord Black Mask begins to supply metahumans to the Two-Face and reign riot in Gotham. Things get awry when Bruce's worse nightmare comes true; the Joker returns. Hero Appearances: Bruce Wayne/Batman Villains: Harvey Dent/Two-Face, Roman Sionis/Black Mask, The Joker, and Harley Quinn * Wonder Woman- Release Year: 2012 Rating: PG-13 Story: An Amazonian princess known as Diana Prince leaves her homeland, Themyscira, to travel to Earth for exploration and fight for mankind when the God Of War titan, Ares, invades Earth with his powerful army, in which she must prevent for another World War during the 1930s. Will she fight for her life for man? Hero Appearances: Diana Prince/Wonder Woman and Arthur Curry/Aquaman Villain: Ares * Suicide Squad- Release Year: 2012 Rating: PG-13 Story: Amanda Waller and the US government realize of a threat known as Enchantress, who is trying to bring on evil forces to Midway City. Waller thinks of potential candidates to fight the war, as she does not trust the likes of Superman after the Battle Of Metropolis. She rounds up villains from Stryker's Island to fight the threat, but might cost their lives. Protagonists: Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Harley Quinn, El Diablo, Leonard Snart/Captain Cold, Rick Flagg, Katana, Waylon Jones/Killer Croc, and The Joker Antagonist: June Moone/Enchantress * The Flash- Release Year: 2012 Rating: PG-13 Story: A difficult and very slow-paced police scientist, Barry Allen, is struck by lightning one day in his science lab after leaving for work. When the chemicals get to him, he earns the ability to run faster than the speed of light and become known as the Flash to protect Central City from bad guys. A dangerous man known as the title criminal name as Captain Boomerang works on destroying the Flash and Barry must act fast before it's too late. Harkness puts Allen to the ultimate test as the fastest man alive. Hero Appearances: Barry Allen/The Flash and Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (short appearance) Villain: George Harkness/Captain Boomerang *'Man Of Steel: Modern Savior'- Release Year: 2013 Rating: PG-13 Story: Two years after the Battle Of Metropolis caused by Zod, the world is in question of Superman's existence to protect them as a modern savior. Clark, now working at the Daily Planet with lover, Lois Lane, hides his identity as Superman. Lex Luthor, long-time CEO of LexCorp Industries, is secretly plotting to destroy Superman, while on the outside; dealing with Superman, civilly. Clark faces threats that he feels guilty for after the Battle Of Metropolis. Will he defeat this madman or will his evil doings overcome Clark? Hero Appearances: Clark Kent/Superman and John Jones/Martian Manhunter (ending and after credits scene) Villains: Lex Luthor and John Corben/Metallo * Justice League- Release Year: 2013 Rating: PG-13 Story: Martian Manhunter goes back to Earth from the Watchtower Headquarters in outer space to assemble Earth's greatest heroes including the likes of Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash to fight battles beyond each members' qualifications. From the planet of Apokolips, as Clark has feared ever since his encounter with Lex Luthor, Darkseid arises and plans on bringing his hellish planet to Earth for a living nightmare... Team: Clark Kent/Superman, John Jones/Martian Manhunter, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Barry Allen/The Flash, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, and Arthur Curry/Aquaman Villains: Darkseid and Lex Luthor * Green Lantern: Corps- Release Year: 2013 Rating: PG-13 Story: Taking place before Darkseid's horrible reign over Earth, Hal Jordan, the head pilot of Ferris Aircraft, is known to "fight fear" as an inspirational air pilot. One day, a ship crash lands on the Aircraft and the Red Lantern known as Atrocitus gives Hal the green lantern ring, which in the Corps represents defeating fear, which is the Yellow Lanterns. Hal is contacted by Oa, the planet of the Green Lanterns. He trains to become one and must act fast when Atrocitus and the Red Lanterns plot war against the Green Lanterns. Hero Appearances: Hal Jordan/Green Lantern and Sinestro Villain: Atrocitus Phase 2 * Batman: Under The Red Hood- Release Year: 2014 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Just when he is about to recover after debriefing from retirement as the Batman, Bruce, with his first Robin, now Nightwing coming in for support, witnesses a new figure in Gotham City; the Red Hood. He violently kills criminals at the break of night, brutally. Bruce slowly realizes it is his second Robin, in which he blames his life on as his greatest failure. This turns him against Jason Todd and personal affairs are made. With the Joker in the presence, this may be Batman's darkest hour as he must take down what he feared the most in his life. Hero Appearances: Bruce Wayne/Batman and Dick Grayson/Nightwing Villains: Jason Todd/Red Hood, The Joker, Ra's Al Ghul, Talia Al Ghul, and Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (flashbacks) * Green Arrow- Release Year: 2014 Rating: PG-13 Story: A foolish and arrogant CEO of Queen Industries of Starling City, Oliver Queen, is wiped away from human civilization during a stupid decision with his lover, Laurel Lance. When Slade Wilson takes the two under his wing to train to fight for survival, Oliver witnesses Laurel die in his hands, as well as Slade's mysterious disappearance to Gotham City. Queen goes back to Starling, knowing it has gotten into a serious mess ever since his disappearance five years back. He uses his learned skills to become the vigilante, Green Arrow, to take down a powerful crime lord who plans to use organized crime to break apart Starling... Hero Appearances: Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Laurel Lance/Black Canary, and Barry Allen/The Flash (quick appearance) Villains: Daniel Brickwell/Brick and Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Suicide Squad: Assault On Arkham- Release Year: 2014 Rating: PG-13 Story: In Arkham Asylum, the most dangerous secure prison in Gotham City, Bane, the wrestler addicted to the Enhanced Venom Drug (EVD), breaks out with the help of Poison Ivy. Amanda Waller forms the Suicide Squad to take on this fully dangerous mission, just one last time; as she promises for a free jail sentence to each one of them if they prove themselves. This is their ultimate test to freedom. Protagonists: Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, George Harkness/Captain Boomerang, El Diablo, Waylon Jones/Killer Croc, Katana, Rick Flagg, and Warren White/Great White Shark Villains: Bane and Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * Wonder Woman: Reign Of Circe- Release Year: 2015 Rating: PG-13 Story: Wonder Woman is committed to staying on Earth for a long period of time to protect mankind after a metahuman told her that more war is reigning down on Earth. Circe, an old-decade enchantress who can turn men into herbs of their personalities, goes to Earth, where she makes the world her "garden". Diana must keep her wits up and defeat an evil woman who plans on using the world leader's minds for something more sinister than expected... Hero Appearances: Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Villain: Circe * The Flash: A Cold Day- Release Year: 2015 Rating: PG-13 Story: Barry Allen must deal with the difficulties of being the Flash and the consequences that came when he entered his role as a superhero; quitting his job as a police, his new job at STAR Labs, and his difficult relationship with his ex-girlfriend, Iris West. When things seem to be getting worse, expert bank robber and rogue mechanic of Cold Tech, Leonard Snart, masters an evil plan to attract the Flash, by turning Central City into a cold iceland... Hero Appearances: Barry Allen/The Flash and Victor Stone/Cyborg Villain: Leonard Snart/Captain Cold * Man Of Steel: Brainiac Imperative- Release Year: 2015 Rating: PG-13 Story: Nothing can get better for Clark Kent; he earns the position as chief editor for the Daily Planet, he plans on proposing to his beloved Lois, and nothing is like flying around the beautiful Metropolis as the world's Man Of Steel. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor activates an Al from space, where it wakes up Brainiac, a harmful machine creature from Colu. Luthor orders Brainiac to come to Earth and use his powerful manipulative soldiers to Metropolis for controlling the brains of all its citizens, as well as finishing the job the General Zod never did. Clark must prepare for a great battle, as he teams up with the likes of Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and his Kryptonian cousin, Kara. Hero Appearances: Clark Kent/Superman, Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, John Jones/Martian Manhunter, and Arthur Curry/Aquaman Villain: Brainiac * Nightwing- Release Year: 2016 Rating: PG-13 Story: While Batman is out protecting Gotham City, his first Robin, Dick Grayson, protects the streets of Bludhaven, the neighborhood of Gotham, however, even more bloodshed and war spread than ever. Dick ventures out from the Teen Titans, leaving the leadership to Raven. Dick witnesses his childhood best friend, who he investigates have joined the mysterious decade-old cult known as the Court Of Owls. When the Court Of Owls turn down Raymond because Dick was a potential candidate, until they learned of his connections to Bruce Wayne, Raymond comes back to haunt Dick and blames him for his regrets. Hero Appearances: Dick Grayson/Nightwing and Raven (after-credits scene) Villain: Raymond McCreary/Saiko * Justice League: Doom- Release Year: 2016 Rating: PG-13 Story: Historical century-old Vandal Savage comes back after twenty thousand years of being immortal and intellectual. He disguises himself to come and destroy the Justice League after learning of their existence. Martian Manhunter works on tracking Savage down, until Savage takes it too far by undermining and destroying the city of Atlantis, killing most of the civilians in it. Arthur declares revenge and leads the Justice League to war against Savage. Will they end this powerful immortal or will they have to go to great heights to save their world from falling apart? Team: Clark Kent/Superman, Arthur Curry/Aquaman, John Jones/Martian Manhunter, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Victor Stone/Cyborg, Barry Allen/The Flash, Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, and Kara Zor-El/Supergirl Villains: Vandal Savage, Black Manta, Sinestro, and John Corben/Metallo * Shazam: War Of Gods- Release Year: 2016 Rating: PG-13 Story: Young kid who is still trying to find his purpose in the world, Billy Batson, gets contacted by a 3,000 year old sorcerer known as Shazam, in which each letter represents the power of a Greek god. Shazam gives Billy the powers and takes him under his wing, making him able to turn into a man with the powers of Shazam. However, the sorcerer's old trainee, Black Adam, comes back for vengeance. Shazam must now battle this god. Will Shazam be the hero we deserve? How much of a man will he have to be to stop this threat? Hero Appearances: Billy Batson/Shazam Villain: Teth Adam/Black Adam * Batman: Fear- Release Year: 2017 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Bruce goes on as the Caped Crusader, still knowing Jason is still out there, causing trouble and destroying criminals violently. He recruits Tim Drake, an expert hacker in high school, and takes him under his wing to become the new Robin, however, must keep his wits up, so that Tim does not fall into the same fate as Jason. Meanwhile, in Arkham Asylum, Jonathan Crane, aka Scarecrow, escapes from prison and uses his storage fear gas to put through the entirety of Gotham City. When Dr. Kirk Langstrom, scientist at Arkham, is injected by Crane with the man-bat hybrids he's been working on, the two team up to create the worse nightmare of Gotham City. Batman's fears are tested and must overcome them before it gets to the best of him. Hero Appearances: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Tim Drake/Robin, and Barbara Gordon/Oracle Villains: Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat, Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, and Waylon Jones/Killer Croc * Green Lantern: Birth Of Sinestro- Release Year: 2017 Rating: PG-13 Story: The Green Lanterns come into contact with Hal when one of the Corps leaders, Sinestro, goes rogue after finding his true purpose and landing his hands onto the Yellow Lanterns ring, which represent fear. Hal reunites with Oa and they work together to take down Sinestro, no matter how hard the consequences are... Hero Appearances: Hal Jordan/Green Lantern and Barry Allen/The Flash (cameo) Villain: Sinestro Phase 3 * Green Arrow: War With Komodo- Release Year: 2017 Rating: PG-13 Story: Queen Industries forms to become one of the weakness industrial industries in Starling City and in the world, ever since Brickwell's drug activities and organized crime in the streets of Starling took place. Oliver works on rebuilding it, until his father's old prodigy, Simon Lacroix, creates his own company known as Stellmoor International buy out Queen Industries, which immediately starts war between Queen and Lacroix. Secretly, Lacroix is the similar opposite of the Green Arrow; bows and arrows, but known as Komodo. Lacroix takes many of Oliver's loved ones, making his life as a hero and a business man worse... Hero Appearances: Oliver Queen/Green Arrow Villain: Simon Lacroix/Komodo * The Flash: Gorilla City- Release Year: 2017 Rating: PG-13 Story: After Hal Jordan helped create Gorilla City in the suburbs of Africa, for a safe environment for the newly found enhanced gorillas, Barry Allen has suspicions with his friend, Fred Pearson, when he believes he is the one in the gorilla suit stalking the city at night. Barry's vision comes true when he time travels and sees the gorillas coming over to the main parts of Earth to rule the world. Gorilla Grodd comes to the ashes, but believes that Barry is the "chosen one". Barry must race to find answers, but at the same time; going to war with the gorillas, with his new sidekick, Wally West. Hero Appearances: Barry Allen/The Flash and Wally West/Kid Flash Villain: Gorilla Grodd * Wonder Woman: Amazonian Warrior- Release Year: 2018 Rating: PG-13 Story: The Amazons in Themyscira remind Princess Diana that a World War II survivor known as Edgar Cizko, who had issues with women, not letting them fight the war, has returned and is known as the notorious Doctor Psycho, who can telepathically control people, ever since Brainiac's invasion on Earth and his battle with Superman. Doctor Psycho finds a way to the Amazon Warriors and uses that against Diana... Hero Appearances: Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Villains: Edgar Cizko/Doctor Psycho and Cheetah * Man Of Steel: Doomsday- Release Year: 2018 Rating: PG-13 Story: Clark has proposed to Lois Lane, getting his well-saved money from the Daily Planet for a penthouse up in the highest heights of Metropolis. Clark begins to have difficulties and suspicions when he is contacted my John Jones in which there was another Kryptonian survivor ever since Krypton blew up; a monstrous, murdering creature that has destroyed many planets in deep space. His worse agitation becomes true when the pre-historic creature known as Doomsday finds Superman on Earth and wants to end human extinction like he did with other planets. Clark must now face his worse enemy yet, as it may be his last battle of his life... Hero Appearances: Clark Kent/Superman and John Jones/Martian Manhunter (short scene appearance) Villains: Doomsday and Lobo * The Killing Joke- Release Year: 2018 Rating: R (NC-17 on Extended Cut) Story: During Bruce Wayne's earlier career as the Caped Crusader, when Barbara Gordon was Batgirl, a failed, nameless mechanic takes a job as a standout comedian in Gotham City, however fails miserably when being extremely mocked on stage by other harsh citizens. Carmine Falcone's thugs, who had power on the streets of Gotham City, forces him to go to Ace Chemicals, his old workplace, where he wears a Red Hood and accidentally falls down the chemicals when Batman fails to save him for doom. He comes back as the murdering clown prince known as the Joker. When the Joker takes it as far as kidnapping Commissioner Gordon and nearly killing him, as well as paralyzing Batgirl, Batman and Joker have their first encounter and it becomes a huge part in both their lives... Protagonists: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, and Commissioner Jim Gordon Antagonist: The Joker Category:Franchises